Dark Knight/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Who's ready for our big sleepover party? :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: We are! :Lambie: Oh, I love sleepover parties! How do you all like my fancy-pantsy new pajamas? :Hallie: Lambie, those are prettier than pumpkin pie! :Lambie: I know! :Chilly: What are we gonna do at the party, Doc? :Doc: We're gonna play games, tell stories, sleep in sleeping bags... :Lambie: And have a pajama fashion show? :Doc: Sure! Hee hee! And I have a surprise. Someone special is coming to our party! :Chilly: A surprise? :Stuffy: Someone special? :Lambie: Who? :Doc: I'll give you a hint. He's really brave! :Stuffy: It must be me! :Doc: Sorry Stuffy. It's... :Sir Kirby: Aha! :gasps :Chilly: Sir Kirby! :Sir Kirby: Yes! 'Tis I Sir Kirby, the bravest knight in all of McStuffins kingdom! :Doc: Donny said we could burrow Sir Kirby for the night. :Sir Kirby: M'ladies. Mm-wah. :Lambie: Oh, my. :Hallie: What a gentleman. :Stuffy: Sir Kirby, great to see ya! Oh, yikes! That's hard. :Sir Kirby: 'Tis wonderful to see you, too, friendly dragon! I am most delighted to be here, friends, as it is my first sleepover party ever! :Hallie: Oh, you'll love it. We're gonna play games, snuggle in our sleeping bags... :Doc: And turn off the lights to tell stories! :Sir Kirby: Oh, uh, excuse me. Did you say turn off the lights? :Doc: Yes. Why? :Sir Kirby: Uh, why? Well, um, you see it just sounds rather d-d-dangerous to turn off the lights. :Stuffy: We turn off the lights everynight when we go to sleep. Don't you? :Sir Kirby: Actually, no. When good king Donny goes to sleep, uh, he always keeps a little light on in his room-- :Stuffy: Huh. Well, no lights here. :Kirby breathing hard :Sir Kirby: Oh, dear. :Doc: Sir Kirby, you're breathing really hard. Are you OK? :Sir Kirby: Oh, yes, yes. I-I am perfectly fine. Being brave is just so--so tiring! Phew! :Lambie: Time for sleepover party games! :Doc: Yay! :Hallie: Let's do this! :Stuffy: All right! :giggling :Sir Kirby: Oh, wonderful! I do say, this sleepover party is most delightful! :Hallie: Oh, it gets even better, you handsome hoppin' knight. :Doc: Time to snuggle up and turn out the lights! :Sir Kirby: M'lady, I must ask you not to turn off that light! :Doc: Why not? :Sir Kirby: What? Ah. Well, um, uh, you see, I, uh--let me think. I haven't done my knightly check of the room top make sure there are no dragons here! Heh heh heh. After all, I need to keep fair Princess Lambie safe, eh? :Lambie: Hee hee! :Stuffy: But I'm here, and I'm a dragon! :Sir Kirby: Indeed. However, I meant mean dragons, not nice ones like you. Here we are. Good news there. Ha ha ha. Ah. There are no mean dragons here, nor are there any scary monsters! :yawning :Sir Kirby: Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Whimpering :Doc: Sir Kirby, are you OK? :Sir Kirby: Yes, or course. I-I was just, uh, keeping Princess Lambie safe. Yes. That's it. Keeping her safe from any mean dragons that might, uh, you know, fly in the window. :Lambie: Oh. You're really shaking. :Stuffy: And breathing heavy, too. :Sir Kirby: Yes, well, I--I'm not feeling very well at all. I-I feel, um, shaky and--and, like, sweaty actually. :Doc: Sir Kirby, let me give you a checkup and see what's wrong. :Sir Kirby: Can you do it with the lights on? :Hallie: Sure can, sweetie. :Sir Kirby: Well, then. Checkup away! And, um, take your time. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: Sir Kirby, your heart is beating really fast. That's why you're so sweaty. Sometimes, when someone is breathing fast and shaking and sweating, it means they're scared. Is there anything you're scared of? :Sir Kirby: Me scared? Need I remind you that I am Sir Kirby, the bravest knight in all of McStuffins kingdom! Why I have fought dragons, saved princesses, and conquered evil kings! :Doc: And that's all so amazing, but have you ever been scared? :Sir Kirby: [Whispering] The truth is, Doc, when it's very dark, I always feel like this, shaky and sweaty. I think I am scared. :Doc: I think so, too. I have a diagnosis. You, sir, have a severe case of The DarkWillies. It means you're afraid of the dark. :Sir Kirby: But how can a brave knight be afraid of something? Are you sure of your diagnosis, Lady McStuffins? :Doc: Yes. You're afraid of the dark, but everyone has-- :Sir Kirby: Say no more. Good friends of McStuffins kingdom! I am no longer a brave knight. And I can no longer be a part of this sleepover party. Fair thee well...and good-bye. Cries :Chilly: Don't go! :Lambie: Don't go! :Stuffy: Sir Kirby! :Doc: Everyone gets scared sometimes, Sir Kirby. :Sir Kirby: You mean, even brave knights get scared? :Doc: Even brave knights. We're your friends. We'll help you. :Sir Kirby: Greetings, friends. :Lambie: You need a royal cuddle. :Sir Kirby: Oh, Lambie. :Hallie: You know, sugar, bet you'll feel better if we tell you what we're afraid of. :Chilly: Yeah! Me, I'm afraid of getting too hot, getting too cold, melting, getting lost under the bed, being mistaken for a dog toy, being mistaken for a baby toy, bananas, uh, and pickles, oh, and--oh. Heh heh. Well, you get the idea. :Lambie: I'm afraid of hurting people's feelings. And polka dots. I do not like polka dots. :Stuffy: Well I'm not afraid of anything-- [Lambie nudges him] Ugh. Except for spiders. :Doc: And I'm afraid of thunder and lightning. :Sir Kirby: That does make me feel better. :Doc: Good! Now to know how to treat you, I need to know exactly what caused your DarkWillies. Was there something you saw that scared you when the lights went out? :Sir Kirby: Well, yes. When the darkness fell, I saw something strange, like a--like a scary monster right there. :Chilly: A scary monster?! I can't look! :Lambie: No monsters here. :Doc: Maybe in the dark, that chair looks likes different. Will you be OK if we turn out the lights for just a second? :Sir Kirby: If you must. :Lambie: I'll hold your hand, Sir Kirby. Then you won't be so scared! :Sir Kirby: Ah, m'lady. :Chilly: Hoo! :Doc: 1, 2, 3... :Sir Kirby: The monster! I see it! Right there! :Doc: No. Look. It's not a monster! It's just the way the chair and the jacket look when it's dark. :Sir Kirby: By Jove, you're right! And yet, I-I still feel, uh, strange. :Doc: Your heart is beating kind of fast again. Your case of DarkWillies hasn't been totally cured. :Kirby ::♪ The lights are out ♪ ::♪ What was that sound? ♪ ::♪ Oh! It's getting really spooky now ♪ ::♪ Shadows on the wall ♪ ::♪ Not sleepy at all ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ But bedtime is coming ♪ ::♪ And you'll be fine ♪ :Doc ::♪ Hey, Sir Kirby ♪ ::♪ There's no need to worry ♪ ::♪ With a switch, we'll turn ♪ ::♪ The whole world bright ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ We can light the night ♪ :Lambie ::♪ That's no monster there ♪ ::♪ It's just a rocking chair ♪ ::♪ You see? ♪ ::♪ No reason to be scared ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ We can light the night ♪ :Hallie: A nightlight. :Stuffy: Good idea! :Chilly: Yes! :Doc: Now when we turn off that light it won't be so dark! :Sir Kirby: Ha! I think I'm ready to give it the old royal try! :Lambie: You can always hold my hand again. If you get scared, just squeeze it. :Sir Kirby: M'lady, you are the kindest and bravest princess I know! :Lambie: Hee hee! :Hallie: Let's do this, folks! It's telling stories in the dark time! :Doc: OK, everyone. Let's count down. :Doc and toys: 3, 2, 1... :Sir Kirby: Well, you know, it's not too dark. I can see what everything is. That's not a monster. It's a chair! I think my DarkWillies are much better. :lub-dub :Doc: Yep. You're totally calm. Your heartbeat slowed down, and you're not shaking anymore. :Stuffy: Hooray! :Lambie: Yay! :and Chilly cheer :Sir Kirby: A hundred thanks to you all! Friends, toys, countryman, Sir Kirby is back and ready for the sleepover party! :Doc: Then let's get into our sleeping bags! :Sir Kirby: Oh, my. This is comfy! :Chilly: And it's not scary at all! :Stuffy: Ooh! Shadow puppets! :Doc: Once upon a time there was a brave knight... :Stuffy: And he was afraid of the dark... :Lambie: But when he turned on a little light... :Hallie: He wasn't afraid anymore! :Doc: But he was sleepy. :yawning :Doc: Good night, Sir Kirby. Sir Kirby? :Sir Kirby: Snoring I'm not afraid of the daaarrrmmm... :and toys giggling :Doc: I think Sir Kirby is cured! Night, everyone! :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Good night, Doc. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts